OVERVIEW OF GLYCAN ANALYSIS COMPONENT: Glycans play key roles in biological processes relevant to inflammation, such as cell-cell recognition, cell migration, and signal transduction. In order to understand glycan function in inflammation, it is essential to have an in-depth knowledge of glycan structural diversity in various cell types. Because enormous structural diversity exists in naturally occurring glycans, it has proven difficult to devise a universal protocol for glycan analysis. Moreover, sample complexity makes the isolation and purification of cell surface glycans a major methodological challenge. The analytical component of Core B will work within the framework of the Glycotechnology Core Resource at UCSD, a well-known center for providing specialized glycan analysis (glycotech.ucsd.edu). The Glycotechnology Core Resource was established in 1993 and since then has provided analytical support to a large number of investigators. Over the years, the Resource has developed skills to isolate, purify and structurally characterize polysaccharides or oligosaccharides from samples with limited amounts of analyte in the presence of a large background of complex biological contaminants. The state-of-the-art instrumentation coupled with many years of analytical experience will ensure that the analytic needs of the proposed Projects will be met. Besides carrying out custom analyses, the Resource has also trained graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and principal investigators in glycan analytical techniques. Thus, the analytical group of Core B will also participate In the training program described in Core A, as well as perform glycan analyses for the individual Projects. Table 1 describes analytical techniques that will be used by the Projects.